How To Save A Life
by MarlyCook
Summary: Rory's gone.. everyone tries to help Jess as he tries to get over her.


**Disclaimer: I own a house, a puppy, and a car, o… you mean in the story? Nothing.. I bow down to ASP**

"Hello?" Her sweet voice entered the line. Jess smiled, "Hey Rory." Rory smiled, "When is your plane leaving, I miss you!" Rory sighed, while concentrating on the road to Stars Hollow. Jess laughed, "Soon, I promise." Rory smiled, "You should be home…" Jess laughed, "Ok Miss Anxious… I should be home in at least two days. Rory sighed, "That's too long to wait!" Jess smiled, "I'll be there soon, I promise… I miss you, too, Ror." Rory smiled, "See you soon…" Jess nodded, "Yea, see you soon." Jess hung up the phone, regretting not saying 'I love you' because that is how he felt about her. Rory hit the end button, looking down at the phone, she loved him so much. She heard a horn blow, and she looked up at the road, then she swerved quickly. Screeches, horns, and a crash were heard.

Two days later Jess is on the plane back to Connecticut, ready to see his Rory, finally he gets to call her his Rory. The plane lands, and Jess quickly gets off, and runs to baggage claim. After he gets his suitcase he runs to hail a taxi, which takes him to Stars Hollow. The whole ride seemed like it was last forever, he kept thinking about her blue eyes, and smiling face. The taxi pulled up to Luke's Diner. Jess stepped out and paid the guy, then walked into the dark diner, "Hey Uncle Luke!" Jess smiles, and sets his bag on a table. Luke looks up at Jess, his face red and puffy, "Jess! Hey!" Luke forces a smile, he was going to have to tell him soon, he just didn't know how. Jess smiled, "Where is Rory? She said she'd be here… I bet she's running late, as usual." Jess laughed at the thought of HIS Rory. Luke looked at him with sad eyes, "Maybe you should sit down." Jess looked at him confused, but did as he was told and sat down. Luke walked over and sat in front of him. Jess saw tears in his uncle's eyes, and smiled sympathetically, "You ok, Uncle Luke?" Luke covered his face the best he could, "Yea, Rory won't be coming tonight, Jess." Jess looked hurt, "O, why?" Luke breathed deeply, "Two days ago, Rory got into a car accident." Jess's eyes go wide, "O my gosh, is she ok?" The look in Jess's eyes, actually broke Luke into, "Jess? Rory… well Rory, she's dead." He said in barely a whisper.

Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

Jess's face goes blank, the walls feel like they're closing in around him. He feels a tight squeeze where his heart used to be, he swallows thickly feeling a lump in his throat, as his vision goes blurry. Luke tries to read his face, "Jess?" Jess shakes his head, and stands up knocking the chair down behind him, "That's one sick joke! You're lying! She's fine! She is just late, that's all!" His face is turning red, and he is trying to blink back the tears, so he won't have to show them. Luke sighs, and looks up at him, "Jess… I'm sorry." Jess kicks the chair, "She's fine! She's here! She's not dead!" Luke stands up, "Jess! Please, I know you're hurt, but calm down." Jess looks at his uncle, outraged, "Calm down! You know what? Forget you! I don't need you! I have Rory, and that's all I need!" still denying the death of her, he slams out of the diner, and runs fast.

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Some where along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

The days went by fast; Jess was leaning against a tree, watching them lower his one true love into the ground. The clouds start hovering over the cemetery matching the mood of the day. After the ceremonial burying of Rory is done, everyone leaves. Jess watched as friends, relatives, and co-workers walked away with tear-stained cheeks. Jess hasn't cried yet, he was trying not to break down. He walks over to her grave after they put the dirt on her casket and left. Jess laid down beside the grave as the rain started falling. Jess let his emotions out, "Rory, I never got to tell you… I never got to say how much I loved you. I mean I know you know, but I wanted to tell it to your face. This is the second best thing, I suppose. I can't imagine life without you, Ror. Seriously no one could ever take your place; I am so much in love with you. I know you love the rain, so I am just going to stay here and soak in as much of you as I can, ok?" Jess closes his eyes, and lets the rain pound on him, he hears footsteps coming towards him, but he doesn't move. Some one sits beside him and Jess opens his eyes. Lorelai smiles slightly at him, "She loved you, too Jess." Jess swallowed hard, and wiped away tears, putting his shield back up, "Then why did she leave me?" Lorelai sighed, "It sure feels like she abandoned you, doesn't it?" Jess nods. Lorelai smiles, "She would want you to be happy, and not mope over her all of your life." Jess shakes his head, "But I want to." Lorelai shakes her head, "No you don't… you just think you have to." Jess sighs, "No I don't! Stop trying to think you know me! You don't at all, you might know what It feels like because she was your daughter, but I don't need this from you! I want to mope, hell! I want to freaking cry, but I can't! I loved her, and I finally had her, but now I don't!" Lorelai nods, "You still have her!" Jess shakes his head, "Don't you dare say in my heart, because I just want her with me!" Jess stands up and storms away.

Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to god he hears you

Jess sits up in Luke's apartment; he hasn't left it since Rory's funeral two days earlier. Jess's mom comes in, just as Jess was popping the top open to another beer. Liz sits in front of him, and Jess ignores her. Liz puts her hand on his knee, "I know you're hurting." Jess shakes his head, "I'm not." Liz sighs, "Yes you are… I get it, you loved her." Jess puts the beer can down, "You don't get it… don't say you do." Liz nods, "I've been in love, too, Jess."

Where Did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Some where along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Jess laughs bitterly, and starts to get angry, "Love! Ha! You call four men you've married love. Rory and I… well our love was real! I would do anything for her… I want to be with her so bad! You have no clue what love really is Liz, ok? You don't!" Liz sighs, in a soothing voice, "This isn't the way to handle this, Jess… You can't drink your sorrow away. You have to face people, and go back to work. Get back on your feet." Jess gets angrier, "I just lost my girlfriend, the woman I am in love with just died! And you want me to get back on my feet! This quick! Are you crazy, Liz! I can't just go on with my life, and forget about her… I love her!" Liz shakes her head, "I didn't say forget about her, Jess." Jess slams his beer down, and walks out of the diner, he couldn't take these people anymore.

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last chance

He gets into his car, and slams the door closed behind him. He starts the car, and begins driving. He is driving fast, too fast, he's not paying attention to stop signs or red lights, honking cars or police man's flashing lights. He drives, stepping on the gas pedal with extreme force.

Drive until you lose the road

Or break the ones you've followed

Luke sees him leave and sighs, scared of what he will do. He needs to get better, to admit he needs to move on. Luke knows it, Lorelai knows it, his mom knows it, and hell even Taylor knows it.

Jess drives faster, breaking all kinds of laws, and not caring one bit. He wants to crash, he wants to be with Rory, he needs to be with Rory.

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll just say he's not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Jess goes faster, as her blue eyes flashes through his mind. Her face, her beautiful face… he goes faster. Luke's voice goes through his head, interrupting his Rory thoughts. Luke's face flashes through his mind, the worried hurt face. Lorelai's words are in his mind, now, telling him to not mope. Liz's words are now in, saying to let go and move on. Jess goes faster, all four faces going through his head, he slams on his breaks just as a car was about to crash into him, and he lays on the steering wheel. Finally, he lets out his tears, he just breaks down in the middle of the road. Crying more than he ever has. Just as he was about to start driving back to the diner a car comes toward him at full force, it crashes into him, and sends his car flying toward the light pole.

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed with you all night

Had I known how to save a life.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Reviews are my medication.. **


End file.
